In recent years, Virtual Reality (VR)/Augmented Reality (AR) technology has been gradually applied to the fields of display, games and medical applications. With the development of technology, people want more and more from VR/AR. They no longer satisfy with product experiences brought by the interaction that relies on rotating the head to change perspectives. Therefore, many manufacturers are accelerating the application of eye tracking technology to VR/AR area.